After School Love Story
by korin-chan14
Summary: An Okikagu OneShot made at Gintama High


**Arigatou Gozaimasu, for those who read "My First Kiss Tasted Like Crap" and "Love Potion"… Here's another OkiKagu fanfic… might be a little OOC like my previous works… but anyway dozo…**

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own GINTAMA… if I did, the anime will surely suck… so the hail, praise, and Bananas are all for our favorite Gorilla da! **

**After School Love Story**

The bell rang. Oh so lunch break is finally over huh? I stood up and walk slowly while my hands are in my pocket. It's not like I'll die for being late. I noticed many girls are staring at me, and it made me irritated. I don't care about them, even an ounce of interest in them is what I don't have.

"Okita-san." Called the girl to me. I stopped for a moment and saw her bowing while offering a pink stationary envelope she was holding. I bet this is a love letter, no doubt.

"What do you want?"

"I liked you ever since first year. I'll do anything for you so please go out with me."

"Are you in delusion or what? I don't even know you so why would I do that? If you really had liked me way back from before, shouldn't it be obvious that you had tried a better way to make me notice you and make it possible for me to go out with you?"

After insulting her, I walk straight towards my class room like nothing happened. The girl ran towards her friends and comforted her. For first time readers… Are you surprised with my actions? I want to inform you that it's just normal for me. Why? Because, I'm the prince of the planet of Sadists.

"Really, they are so annoying, don't they know when to stop?" I opened the door and surprised on who's in front of me.

"China" I said, this girl with a vermillion hair tied in buns, with an ocean colored eyes, covered by her spiral glasses is the one who I saw after opening the door.

She just ignored me and proceeded with her step. I pulled the end collar of her uniform causing her to cough and stopped from moving.

"Oi, what's your problem-aru!" she angrily responded to me like usual.

"Where do you think you're going huh? China? It's already class time, don't dare ditch class idiot."

"It's none of your business-aru, besides I don't want to hear that to a frequent late comer like you."

"Oi, pair of idiots, it's already class time, hurry up and get inside." Sakata-sensei came and gave China a hit on her head. I looked at her and saw her blushing to him. I got irritated with it even though I don't know why. Oi china, what are you trying to act cute, it's disgusting you know?

The class started and I saw her staring at sensei and had been smiling or should I saw grinning at him. I look in front and saw sensei getting blushed by her actions. Oi, do you have a relationship or such, if so get a room will you? Don't you have any shame, the both of you? I'm sick of seeing these two acts, I decided to just have a nap.

-FLASHBACK-3 years ago-

"Oh my it's Okita-kun"

"He's so handsome"

"Let's go near him"

Yare, yare, this is so annoying; all the girls here are so annoying. I better search for a good place to hide, a place where they couldn't find me.

I went to a rooftop, there's a note saying that students are forbidden. Good, with this even though there's someone who will go in here would just be a delinquent like me and most likely a boy. Those girls would not think I would be going here.

I put on my sleeping mask and started to sleep. I don't know why but I feel a person's presence there that has been staring at me. I took of my mask and saw who it is; it was China, because I don't know her yet I thought she was a girl who likes me and turned into a stalker.

Now what? I have a stalker? Can't these girls can't take a break. I'm trying to sleep here, please give me consideration, even a sadist like me needs some rest you know?

"Oi, little girl, what are you doing here? Even if you really like me being a stalker is bad you know. It's like your slowly turning into a pervert for you to know?'

"Huh? What are you talking about-aru? Who like who? Are you still dreaming-aru? Besides, I am just wondering what you are doing here. This place is forbidden for students."

"I like it here so what? Anyway, you're here too right?"

"I go here ever since middle school. This is like my second classroom, so if you can why not leave here at once?"

"Oi, oi this place is not yours, why not we settle this problem on who's gonna stay here?"

"Why would I do that? I knew this place before you-aru?"

"First come, first serve is not that applicable anymore, China. Don't tell me you're afraid of my challenge huh, China?"

"Oi, stop calling me China, bastard!"

"Well, then let's settle this with a 3 round ja-ken-pon-. Whoever losses leaves the place, and in addition to that, the winner can order the loser anything he/she wants."

"I'm on it-aru. If ever I win this match I'll make you kneel on the ground and kiss the floor. And don't ever call me china!"

"Fine, fine whatever. Enough talk and let's start already"

"ja-ken-pon"

Scissors. It's a draw

Rock. Another draw.

Paper. And the match ended with a draw.

"Oi, what are we gonna do-aru? There's no end for this."

"Let's have this last chance, if it still ended in a draw that means we are both qualified to spend our time here.

"Even though I can't accept that, fine I understand-aru"

Ja-ken-pon… Scissors… a draw

China gave a sigh "What the- so that means I need to spend every break time of mine with this idiot?"

"You don't need to worry about that China, just say you don't want to and I can understand it."

"Huh? Are you serious-aru? After the effort we had for arguing. Well, anyway I don't really want to be with you-aru. "

"Okay, I understand, starting today search for another place you'll consider your place. You don't need to force yourself being with me right? So that's it bye, bye China."

"Teme!"

After that I always, spend time with china. But mostly, we are destined to fight each other. A little tease is more than enough to irritate her and fight back to me. I'm actually having fun with her. True, I'm a sadist who finds amusement on making other people suffer, but her different response to me is more than enough to make me entertained. Our usual days became more exciting when we became classmates this year, but in a few moments after she met this teacher she became different to me. It seems she became more distant.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Oh yeah, the students in charge for today is Kagura and Souichirou-kun"

"Sensei, Sougo desu. Can't you just tag me with other person? I don't get along with China."

"Oi, Sadist-aru, stop complaining about little things, you truly are a brat aren't you."

"I don't want to hear that from a Shorty like you. Fine suit yourself."

We were left alone after school in the classroom.

"China, we're already finished, let's go home already."

"Wait-aru", she moved close to me, and before I knew it, I felt a soft sensation touching my lips. It was China. Sad to say it only lasted for a second. I faced her and saw her small face in flushed red. She's damn cute, I thought to myself. I held her arm and pulled her closer to me, and gave her a kiss. It was a passionate one, compared on what she gave me. Payback. She was surprised on my actions and pushed me back.

"What's your problem-aru?" She asked me while turning her back at me.

"I am the one who should be asking that. Why did you do that?"

"It's… it's because…"

"Because of what China?"

"It's because I love you, damn sadist!"

"Huh? Wait… What? You love who? Me?"

"I liked you every since I first saw you, I thought you are kind a cute when I saw you sleeping. And each passing day the thing which I only thought at first was like, it slowly turned into love. That's all, anyway why did you do that?"

I suddenly remembered about my plan to her last year.

-FLASHBACK-

`China, every each passing day, you are so irritating. You don't want to lose to me badly, well then I have a plan for you.'

I thought of a plan making her fall in love with me, but not long ago I aborted the plan since it seems it's impossible even for a guy like me.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

You think you can fool me China? I had thought about that plan last year ago, so fake confession won't affect me. Are you really desperate on beating me huh?

"Huh? Oh that, it's nothing. Anyway China, stop your daydreaming will you. Are you that delirious? As if I could like a china girl like you?"

"i-is that so-aru? Sorry for wasting your time-aru." She ran outside while I on the other hand froze. I can't move, I'm surprised at China. I can't believe it she is crying. Her usual angry remarks have been replaced by tears. Don't tell me she's serious about that? No way!

The next day, I decided to go to school earlier than usual. I'll talk to her; it's not that hard for me since she's my seatmate.

"Eto, Oi M, change seats with me-aru."

"Huh? Why would I do that? No way I like this seat, to be close with Ginpachi-sensei."

"Shut up stupid M." she kicked her down on her seat.

"That wasn't nice of you, you know? Okay, fine, since you gave me a nice kick, I'll let you go this time. Okita-kun is an S too right? Like Ginpachi-sensei? So I guess its fine, M and S is the perfect couple, I'll take my chance at Okita-kun." She said that while blushing and panting. Disgusting.

"Okay, it's class time." Sensei, started writing scribbles on the board, I mean math formula. Well, the truth is scribbles and math formula is no different for me. I look at China and saw her sleeping.

"Sensei" I raised my right hand and stood up straight.

"What is it, Souichirou-kun?" he said that while picking his ear.

"It's Sougo. Anyway, China is sleeping in class."

"Don't worry about her. She just went through a lot last night, that's why she's like that. So take your seat and let's continue the class."

"Sensei, why do you know something like that?"

"Eh, don't you know that we live together, Kagura and I?"

"Huh?" I went back to my seat, and gave it a thought. I'm an idiot for worrying about her. So she already has that teacher on her side. I wonder what you both did last night to make you sleepy huh China. I was about to be lost in thought when I heard sensei is calling for me.

"Souichirou-kun, Souichirou-kun."

"Sensei, how many times do I need to tell you that it's Sougo. What is it?"

"Kagura's sick, and she's unconscious, can you bring her to the clinic?"

"Why me?"

"Just do it"

I gave a sigh; I held her and started to walk.

"Oi, Sadist!"

"Now what?"

"Now what you idiot. At least let her ride on your back, if you don't want to carry her in a princess hold. Aren't you a prince (planet sadist) do your thing and think of her as a princess. Idiot."

"Tsk." So I held her with the famous Princess Hold. Hearing stupid boys teasing us, and disgusting girls who are obviously jealous who continue to curse China, stop it, it's irritating, do you honestly think I want to do this? That think again idiot! Besides why don't you do this sensei, since you live together already, you must have done XXX with each other while XXX and XXX as well.

I finally reached the clinic. No teacher? What kind of school is this? I put her down on the bed and sat beside her. Anyway I can use this to skip class, so even China is useful, thanks.

Before I knew it, I found myself staring at her. Oi stupid body, listen to me for goodness sake. I took her glasses off and saw her smile a bit. Cute. Huh? What did I thought? China? Cute? You must be kidding me, no way, as in no way in hell.

My body still didn't move, it just stayed in a position where I'm close to China. She finally opened her ocean blue eyes and as expected she was surprised to see me.

"Sadist-aru!"

"Oh so you're finally awake huh, China."

She just ignored me and went out of bed, but as if I'll let her do what she wants, I pulled her hair and let her fell on the bed. I held both of her arms to refrain her from moving.

"Wh-What do you want-aru?" she asked me with a trembling voice.

"I just want to know the truth, China."

"What truth-aru"

"Is it true you're living with Sakata-sensei?"

"Eh you don't know-aru?"

I don't know why but a slight pain struck straight to my heart.

"So what about the kiss yesterday, you already have him so what? Sorry to tell you but your plan of making me fall for you is the worst plan of revenge for me; I already tried to do that before."

"I, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb China."

"Like I said, that kiss is because I, I love you."

"Like hell I'll believe that! You confessed that you live with Sakata-sensei, and now what? You tell me you love me, don't give me that crap reasoning of your for goodness sake!"

"Why? Why-aru? Why won't you believe me? That stupid Gin has nothing to do with my feelings for you."

I thought she would fight back like usual, I didn't even thought for a second that she would cry. She can't even look at me; she's really scared of me now.

"A-about sensei-aru."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain to you why we live together. To tell you the truth, we already told everyone about this, so I'm surprised you don't know it."

She still can't look at me; she just looked down and started with her explanation.

"Pappi, Pappi left me because he needs to teach to other school. He was asking me to transfer there so I can move to his place. But I refused, I don't want to stay away from you. He doesn't want to approve of it because he knows I can't live alone. Luckily Gin-chan contacted us, he said he would live here at Kabukichou and be will be teaching to this school. He is an old friend of Pappi, so he's currently my guardian now. That's why we live together. As if I'll fall in love with a stinky old man like him."

Silence flew in the clinic. She gave a sigh and walk down to her bed.

"Fine if you don't believe me, ask everyone."

Once again I held her arms and within a second I captured he sweet and little lips. I don't want to let her go, I hugged her as well. After a minute I let her go and started to talk.

"Sorry about everything."

"You should be, idiot."

"Oi, Shut up. I'm trying to be nice here, you know?"

"As if a sadist like you could be nice, please give me a break."

"You little- "but before I could continue, she butted in and said

"I love you… I really do… when I saw you back then 3 years ago, I fell in love with you, I just don't want to admit it."

"Well, in my case, I can't accept it."

"Yeah I know. I just want to take the chance, besides it's just too impossible right?" she gave me a slight but full of pain smile.

"I mean, you're an idiot, so unlady-like, eat like there's no tomorrow, has a very bad mouth, a very bad mouth indeed."

"Oi looks who's talking. I mean I get already, so do me a favor and just stop it, before I finally become a murderer and be my first victim."

"But even so, I love you."

"Huh? What? What did you say?"

"Kagura."

"Did-did you just called me Kagura? Did I hear it right? Kagura, you said Kagura?"

"Would you just shut up and let me finish with my sentence!"

"H-Hai…"

"Kagura, I really love you, I really do…"

Her cute face became red making it cuter. I can't take it anymore, she's just too cute. I once again hugged her tight and kissed her. I don't care if someone would see us, so what they're just jealous.

OMAKE (EXTRA)

SOUGO: it's still not the end. I still need some explanations. I have tons of questions for you China.

KAGURA: Fine, ask now-aru.

SOUGO: First, why is it that I'm the only one who doesn't know why sensei and you live together?

KAGURA: It's because you're an idiot-aru.

SOUGO: Oi, answer seriously moron.

KAGURA: we announced it to everyone, early in the morning since we don't want to have some troubles regarding it. I guess the reason behind you not knowing it, it's because you are a frequent late comer.

SOUGO: Okay fine, next. Why did you stay up late, causing you to lack of sleep and ending up having a slight anemia?

KAGURA: Idiot! You're the cause of it. You dumped me, causing depression in me, and I cried all night.

SOUGO: The other day, I saw you blushing at sensei, what was that?

KAGURA: I told Gin-chan my secret, that I love you. That time I was with you, so I'm afraid he would tease me in front of you.

SOUGO: Then how 'bout when he's the one who's blushing?

KAGURA: I saw him sleeping in a very bad position. I took a picture of it and threatened him to send that to everyone if he dares leak my secret.

SOUGO: Ok.

KAGURA: As I notice all your questions are involving Gin-chan. Don't tell me you're jealous?*grins*

SOUGO: Huh? Me jealous, are you kidding me?

KAGURA: Yeah right, as if you were. Sorry for assuming that.

SOUGO: Of course I am, don't you know how much I hated him for that… *hugs her tight and kisses her cheeks*


End file.
